2NE1 - Missing You
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '그리워해요 (Missing You)right|200px *'Artista: '2NE1' ' *'Single: '''Missing You *'Pista:' 1 *'Género: Pop, R&B, Balada *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 21-Noviembre-2013 *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment 'Romanización' Geureoke neomu pyeonhage gulji mayo Ajik neowa nan namnaminikka Eorinaecheoreom bochaeji jom mayo Ajik sijakdo an haesseunikka Aideurui buljangnan gateun sarangeun sirheo Jogeum umcheuryeo isseul ppuniya nan gwaenchanha Anya sasil nan Nareul tteona bonaen geuga ajik neomu miwoyo Chagapge sigeobeorin nae gaseumeun ajikdo geureul Geuriwohaeyo Geuriwohaeyo Geuriwohaeyo Geuriwohaeyo Geuriwohaeyo Geureoke neomu barkhiji jom mayo Sesangeun wollae eoduunikka (you heard what I said) Eojjeom geureoke haemarkge useoyo (what?) Jasehi boni seulpeun pyojeongiya I know i’ve been there before Eoreundeurui gyesanjeogin sarangeun sirheo Saljjak jichyeoisseul ppuniya nan gwaenchanha Anya sasil nan Nareul tteona bonaen geuga ajik neomu miwoyo Chagapge sigeobeorin nae gaseumeun ajikdo geureul Geuriwohaeyo Geuriwohaeyo Geuriwohaeyo Geuriwohaeyo Geuriwohaeyo Naui jeormeun narui sarangeun ireoke kkeuchi naneyo Geudae kkok haengbokhaeya haeyo Oraen sigani jinagado uri seoro gieokhaeyo Geuttaen seoroga isseosseumeul Geuttaen seoroga isseosseumeul 'Español' Deja de actuar como si fueras tan confortable Porque tu y yo, seguimos siendo extraños deja de lloriquear como si fueras un niño Porque yo ni siquiera he comenzado todavía No quiero un amor como la de un niño que juega con fuego Estoy un poco hambrienta, pero estoy bien Bueno, en realidad no, yo... Todavía te odio, tú quien me dejaste ir La frialdad de mi corazón sigue frío aún Te estoy extrañando Te estoy extrañando Te estoy extrañando Te estoy extrañando Te estoy extrañando Deja de ser tan obvio Porque el mundo fue siempre oscuro (Has oído lo que he dicho) ¿Como es que puede reír con tanta intensidad? (¿Qué?) Pero mirándote de cerca, puedo ver que tu cara está triste sé que he estado allí antes No me gusta el calculatorio amor de los adultos Estoy un poco hambriento, pero estoy bien Bueno, en realidad no, yo... Todavía te odio, tú quien me dejaste ir La frialdad de mi corazón sigue frío aún Te estoy extrañando Te estoy extrañando Te estoy extrañando Te estoy extrañando Te estoy extrañando El amor de mi juventud se acaba así Por favor sé feliz Cuando después pase un largo tiempo, vamos a recordar tanto Que ambos nos teníamos en ese entonces Que ambos nos teníamos en ese entonces 'Hangul' 그렇게 너무 편하게 굴지 마요 아직 너와 난 남남이니까 어린애처럼 보채지 좀 마요 아직 시작도 안 했으니까 아이들의 불장난 같은 사랑은 싫어 조금 움츠려 있을 뿐이야 난 괜찮아 아냐 사실 난 나를 떠나 보낸 그가 아직 너무 미워요 차갑게 식어버린 내 가슴은 아직도 그를 그리워해요 그리워해요 그리워해요 그리워해요 그리워해요 그렇게 너무 밝히지 좀 마요 세상은 원래 어두우니까 (you heard what I said) 어쩜 그렇게 해맑게 웃어요 (what?) 자세히 보니 슬픈 표정이야 I know I’ve been there before 어른들의 계산적인 사랑은 싫어 살짝 지쳐있을 뿐이야 난 괜찮아 아냐 사실 난 나를 떠나 보낸 그가 아직 너무 미워요 차갑게 식어버린 내 가슴은 아직도 그를 그리워해요 그리워해요 그리워해요 그리워해요 그리워해요 나의 젊은 날의 사랑은 이렇게 끝이 나네요 그대 꼭 행복해야 해요 오랜 시간이 지나가도 우리 서로 기억해요 그땐 서로가 있었음을 그땐 서로가 있었음을 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop